1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to ablation instrument systems that use electromagnetic energy in the microwave frequencies to ablate internal bodily tissues, and, more particularly, to antenna arrangements and instrument construction techniques that direct the microwave energy in selected directions that are relatively closely contained along the antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well documented that atrial fibrillation, either alone or as a consequence of other cardiac disease, continues to persist as the most common cardiac arrhythmia. According to recent estimates, more than one million people in the U.S. suffer from this common arrhythmia, roughly 0.15% to 1.0% of the population. Moreover, the prevalence of this cardiac disease increases with age, affecting nearly 8% to 17% of those over 60 years of age.
Although atrial fibrillation may occur alone, this arrhythmia often associates with numerous cardiovascular conditions, including congestive heart failure, hypertensive cardiovascular disease, myocardial infarcation, rheumatic heart disease, and stroke. Regardless, three separate detrimental sequelae result: (1) a change in the ventricular response, including the onset of an irregular ventricular rhythm and an increase in ventricular rate; (2) detrimental hemodynamic consequences resulting from loss of atroventricular synchrony, decreased ventricular filling time, and possible atrioventricular valve regurgitation; and (3) an increased likelihood of sustaining a thromboembolic event because of loss of effective contraction and atrial stasis of blood in the left atrium.
Atrial arrhythmia may be treated using several methods. Pharmacological treatment of atrial fibrillation, for example, is initially the preferred approach, first to maintain normal sinus rhythm, or secondly to decrease the ventricular response rate. While these medications may reduce the risk of thrombus collecting in the atrial appendages if the atrial fibrillation can be converted to sinus rhythm, this form of treatment is not always effective. Patients with continued atrial fibrillation and only ventricular rate control continue to suffer from irregular heartbeats and from the effects of impaired hemodynamics due to the lack of normal sequential atrioventricular contractions, as well as continue to face a significant risk of thromboembolism.
Other forms of treatment include chemical cardioversion to normal sinus rhythm, electrical cardioversion, and RF catheter ablation of selected areas determined by mapping. In the more recent past, other surgical procedures have been developed for atrial fibrillation, including left atrial isolation, transvenous catheter or cryosurgical ablation of His bundle, and the Corridor procedure, which have effectively eliminated irregular ventricular rhythm. However, these procedures have for the most part failed to restore normal cardiac hemodynamics, or alleviate the patient""s vulnerability to thromboembolism because the atria are allowed to continue to fibrillate. Accordingly, a more effective surgical treatment was required to cure medically refractory atrial fibrillation of the heart.
On the basis of electrophysiologic mapping of the atria and identification of macroreentrant circuits, a surgical approach was developed which effectively creates an electrical maze in the atrium (i.e., the MAZE procedure) and precludes the ability of the atria to fibrillate. Briefly, in the procedure commonly referred to as the MAZE III procedure, strategic atrial incisions are performed to prevent atrial reentry and allow sinus impulses to activate the entire atrial myocardium, thereby preserving atrial transport function postoperatively. Since atrial fibrillation is characterized by the presence of multiple macroreentrant circuits that are fleeting in nature and can occur anywhere in the atria, it is prudent to interrupt all of the potential pathways for atrial macroreentrant circuits. These circuits, incidentally, have been identified by intraoperative mapping both experimentally and clinically in patients.
Generally, this procedure includes the excision of both atrial appendages, and the electrical isolation of the pulmonary veins. Further, strategically placed atrial incisions not only interrupt the conduction routes of the common reentrant circuits, but they also direct the sinus impulse from the sinoatrial node to the atrioventricular node along a specified route. In essence, the entire atrial myocardium, with the exception of the atrial appendages and the pulmonary veins, is electrically activated by providing for multiple blind alleys off the main conduction route between the sinoatrial node to the atrioventricular node. Atrial transport function is thus preserved postoperatively as generally set forth in the series of articles: Cox, Schuessler, Boineau, Canavan, Cain, Lindsay, Stone, Smith, Corr, Change, and D""Agostino, Jr., The Surgical Treatment Atrial Fibrillation (pts. 1-4), 101 THORAC CARDIOVASC SURG., 402-426, 569-592 (1991).
While this MAZE III procedure has proven effective in ablating medically refractory atrial fibrillation and associated detrimental sequelae, this operational procedure is traumatic to the patient since substantial incisions are introduced into the interior chambers of the heart. Consequently, other techniques have thus been developed to interrupt and redirect the conduction routes without requiring substantial atrial incisions. One such technique is strategic ablation of the atrial tissues through ablation catheters.
Most approved ablation catheter systems now utilize radio frequency (RF) energy as the ablating energy source. Accordingly, a variety of RF based catheters and power supplies are currently available to electrophysiologists. However, radio frequency energy has several limitations including the rapid dissipation of energy in surface tissues resulting in shallow xe2x80x9cburnsxe2x80x9d and failure to access deeper arrhythmic tissues. Another limitation of RF ablation catheters is the risk of clot formation on the energy emitting electrodes. Such clots have an associated danger of causing potentially lethal strokes in the event that a clot is dislodged from the catheter.
As such, catheters which utilize electromagnetic energy in the microwave frequency range as the ablation energy source are currently being developed. Microwave frequency energy has long been recognized as an effective energy source for heating biological tissues and has seen use in such hyperthermia applications as cancer treatment and preheating of blood prior to infusions. Accordingly, in view of the drawbacks of the traditional catheter ablation techniques, there has recently been a great deal of interest in using microwave energy as an ablation energy source. The advantage of microwave energy is that it is much easier to control and safer than direct current applications and it is capable of generating substantially larger lesions than RF catheters, which greatly simplifies the actual ablation procedures. Typical of such microwave ablation systems are described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,649 to Walinsky; 5,246,438 to Langberg; 5,405,346 to Grundy, et al.; and 5,314,466 to Stern, et al, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Most of the existing microwave ablation catheters contemplate the use of longitudinally extending helical antenna coils that direct the electromagnetic energy in a radial direction that is generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the catheter although the fields created are not well constrained to the antenna itself. Although such catheter designs work well for a number of applications, such radial output, while controlled, is inappropriate for use in MAZE III procedures for example which require very strategically positioned and formed lesions. Thus, it would be desirable to provide microwave ablation catheter designs that are capable of effectively transmitting electromagnetic energy that more closely approximates the length of the antenna, and in a specific direction, such as generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the catheter but constrained to a selected radial region of the antenna.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, a variety of improved ablation instruments and particularly microwave ablation instruments are disclosed. In some embodiments, a directional reflective shield assembly is provided for a microwave ablation instrument having an antenna coupled to a transmission line. The antenna is formed to generate an electric field sufficiently strong to cause tissue ablation. The shield includes a cradle device disposed about the antenna in a manner substantially shielding a surrounding area of the antenna from the electric field radially generated therefrom. The cradle device further provides a window portion communicating with the antenna which is strategically located relative the antenna to direct a majority of the field generally in a predetermined direction.
In one embodiment, an insert device is disposed in a cavity of the cradle. The insert device provides a recess formed and dimensioned for receipt of the antenna therein in a manner substantially isolating the antenna from direct contact with the cradle device. The insert device further includes a directional port extending into the recess and aligned to communicate with the window portion of the cradle device to direct the majority of the field generally in the predetermined direction.
Another embodiment includes an insulator in conductive contact with the cradle device to transfer heat therefrom. The insulator is preferably disposed about the cradle member, and includes a longitudinally extending bore formed and dimensioned for sliding receipt of the cradle device therein. A directional window extends into the bore and is aligned to communicate with the window portion of the cradle device and the directional port of the insert device to direct the majority of the field generally in the predetermined direction.
In still another embodiment, a microwave ablation instrument includes a transmission line having a proximal portion suitable for connection to an electromagnetic energy source, and an antenna coupled to the transmission line for radially generating an electric field sufficiently strong to cause tissue ablation. A shield assembly is coupled to the antenna to substantially shield a surrounding area of the antenna from the electric field radially generated therefrom while permitting a majority of the field to be directed generally in a predetermined direction.
In yet another embodiment, a microwave ablation instrument includes a bendable, malleable tubular shaft having a proximal portion and a distal portion, and a transmission line disposed within the tubular shaft. The transmission line includes a proximal portion suitable for connection to an electromagnetic energy source. An antenna is supported by the distal portion of the tubular shaft, and is coupled to the transmission line for radially generating an electric field sufficiently strong to cause tissue ablation. A microwave absorbent is disposed peripherally around the proximal portion of the tubular shaft to substantially absorb residual microwave radiation transmitted by the proximal portion thereof.
In one embodiment, a handle is provided which is mounted to the proximal portion of the tubular shaft. The handle includes an interior wall defining a cavity portion formed and dimensioned for termination of the tubular shaft proximal portion terminates therein. A material containing a silicon based microwave absorbent is disposed about the proximal portion and the transmission line in the cavity.